


Rabbit Hole - Protect Me

by AMD2012 (orphan_account)



Series: Universo Rabbit Hole [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, mafia!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMD2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assim como em Rabbit Hole uma dança de colo num quarto privado desperta um sentimento entre uma misteriosa cliente e uma dançarina do clube. Fanfic Sleeping Warrior que acompanha e pertence ao universo de Rabbit Hole. As duas estórias podem ser lidas separadamente, porém para entendimento de todo o contexto é preferível que seja lido primeiro Rabbit Hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hole - Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a time não me pertence, os seus direitos são da ABC Company, Adam & Eddy. Contudo o enredo e universo alternativo aqui apresentados são de co-autoria minha e de Dreamer, bem como os personagens secundários e terciários . Qualquer reprodução desse material – como personagens autorais, enredo, diálogos e cenas copiadas – será considerado plágio e sujeito à denúncia para a moderação do site/grupo.

24 horas atrás...

Mulan sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. O número estava registrado como sendo de uma drogaria. Só podia significar uma coisa. Algo havia dado errado na operação.

– Esfinge? – atendeu preocupada.

– Eles descobriram o Príncipe. – disse a correspondente do outro lado da linha.

– Ele está vivo?

– Morto. A princesa está em perigo. Sua missão é protegê-la.

– Ok – respondeu e imediatamente a linha ficou sem resposta.

 

Andar 54ª FBI dois anos atrás...

Aurora emitiu um leve sorriso ao ver uma mensagem no seu celular. “Qual o motivo da alegria?” perguntou Philip.

“Nós temos uma missão.”

“Sério?”

“Positivo” concordou com a cabeça.

Philip sorriu largo com a notícia.

“Você deveria colocar uma gravata. Temos que estar na sala de conferência em dez minutos.“

Aurora observava o colega partir em disparado para a sua sala a fim de se recompor. Rapidamente passou a mão pelos cabelos para parecer apresentável quando chegasse a sala de reuniões. Quando se sentou na cadeira notou que além dela a única agente que ali estava era uma agente asiática. Ela não conhecia a agente pessoalmente, porém sabia das histórias de Mulan. Ela conseguiu sozinha derrotar a mais influente família Yakuza no Japão antes mesmo de ser recrutada para o FBI. Percebendo que estava sendo observada a mulher virou a cabeça e olhou com atenção para Aurora que respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

A troca de olhares e cortesias profissionais silenciosas foi interrompida por Philip que chegou espalhafatoso e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da agente. “Bem vindo de volta!” murmurou a mulher de olhos azuis para o amigo e colega de agência.

Um reverberar de click-clacks soou no corredor, ela estava chegando. A ex-diretora de narcóticos que agora ocupava o cargo mais alto da agência secreta dos Estados Unidos da América. Katherine Nolan usava uma blusa branca e saia preta, seu terninho estruturado nos ombros dava elegância para a mulher que tinha o poder sobre a vida de milhares de agentes. E o peso que carregava nos ombros metaforicamente certamente se fazia presente pelas ombreiras do blazer.

“Ela não está de bom humour hoje” sussurrou Philip.

“E quando é que ela está?” retrucou Aurora no mesmo volume.

E naquele momento, Katherine Nolan, Diretora do FBI assumiu o seu lugar de direito na cabeceira da mesa retangular. Mais dois homens e duas mulheres entraram na sala. “Boa tarde, agentes.” Cumprimentou a todos educadamente. Sua bolsa foi jogada sobre a secretária que lhe entregou sete pastas com as informações sobre a missão à qual os sete agentes seriam designados. “Boa tarde, diretora Nolan” pode-se ouvir quase em uníssono entre os presentes no cômodo.

Por ser mulher Katherine teve que ultrapassar três vezes mais barreiras para alcançar seu posto e isso causava sentimentos mistos em relação aos seus subordinados masculinos. Alguns deles não lidavam bem com o fato de responderem diretamente a uma mulher, ainda mais uma que fosse loira. Preconceitos baseados em julgamentos segundo seu sexo e sua aparência, mas que ela fazia questão de deixar claro quem era a comandante e o fez desde o seu primeiro dia.

“Cada um de vocês irá receber uma pasta contendo informações sobre uma operação em que investigaremos uma rede de lavagem de dinheiro, prostituição e jogos. O nome da operação é Midas por que vamos desvendar e prender a maior rede mafiosa que hoje atua nos Estados Unidos. O que conseguimos recolher de informações pelas observações é que todo o esquema envolve gente de muita influencia e dinheiro. Estamos falando de políticos, artistas, jogadores e até mesmo pessoas ligadas à casa branca.” Enquanto Katherine falava a secretária entregava para os participantes a pasta de couro preta com as informações sobre a Máfia Dourada.

“Por favor, Daphne desligue as luzes” um monitor de cinquenta e cinco polegadas acendeu e mostrou a primeira ficha dos suspeitos sob investigação. Um homem de olhar severo, nariz longo e lábios finos. Rupert era o chefão que comandava vários negócios da máfia. “Rupert é originalmente da máfia italiana. Sua rede de influencia atinge 30 estados dos Estados Unidos. O principal local onde ele lida com os envolvidos que não fazem parte ativamente da máfia é num clube executivo. O clube tem pouco mais de trinta anos e por mais que seja considerado legal, há suspeitas de lavagem de dinheiro e prostituição no estabelecimento. Todas as atividades ilegais ocorrem por debaixo dos panos e com uma segurança reforçada e lista de convidados restrita. Já temos um agente lá dentro. Mas queremos mais pessoas que nos concedam informações de dentro do clube.”

Aurora observou as outras informações sobre o homem antes de virar a página para o próximo suspeito. Mu-shu Masahashi. “Mu-shu é o oyabun do clã Masahashi que atua em Boston. O clã Yakusa é um dos mais tradicionais que atuam nos estados unidos. Mu-shu nasceu na China, mas naturalizou-se japonês depois de se casar com Ayumi. Durante os anos 90 Mu-shu e Rupert se associaram formando uma aliança que colocou ambos os líderes criminosos no topo dos maiores gângsteres dos EUA.” A tela da televisão mudou e mostrou mais um suspeito. “Esse é Killian Jones, cabeça da máfia Irlandesa. Assumiu o comando da organização criminosa quando seu irmão foi morto em uma emboscada policial.”

“Ele tem mesmo um gancho?” perguntou Lancelot e ao receber olhares de reprovadores deu de ombros.

“Sim” respondeu Katheryn. “Jones dormiu com a mulher de Rupert e pela traição o italiano, depois de matar a mulher na frente de Killian ainda arrancou-lhe a mão esquerda. Surpreendentemente a solução nada convencional que ele arrumou foi colocar um gancho no membro faltante.”

“Sinistro” disse o agente August.

“Continuando...” A diretora reprimiu os agentes “Mu-shu, Rupert e Killian juntos constituem um império multimilionário. A tríade se consolidou sete anos atrás. Cada um de vocês será infiltrado com um parceiro imediato. Caso precisem de reforço podem recorrer ao outro agente sem nunca colocar a missão em risco. Philip você será indicado para a máfia irlandesa, August para a parte italiana, Mulan na japonesa. Enquanto Aurora, Esmeralda e Lancelot serão inseridos como funcionários no Rabbit Hole“

‘’Diretora, quem será nosso informante do lado de dentro? “Perguntou Aurora.

‘’Agentes... Vocês já conhecem a esfinge?’’

Um ano e meio antes...

Mulan iria se fazer passar por uma Yakuza autônoma e tentar chamar a atenção do clã Masahashi. Sua missão era infiltrar-se entre os Masahashi que tinha com sede a vila chinesa em Boston. Para isso ela precisava mostrar sua capacitação em combate. A academia Dragão Vermelho oferecia treinamento aos membros do clã e foi lá que Mulan demonstrou suas habilidades nas artes marciais, sendo faixa preta em Kung Fu e extremamente habilidosa com a espada samurai em simulações de batalha. Os encontros casuais dos membros dos Masahashi se davam no Restaurante Grande Muralha, local que ela também passou a frequentar e se deixar notar.

A principal área de atuação da Yakuza era oferecer proteção às casas de jogos de azar, casas noturnas e agir no tráfico de drogas. E apesar de serem principalmente conhecidos por suas tatuagens, nem todos os membros tem sua pele marcada por um símbolo da máfia chinesa. Mulan como autônoma não tinha tatuagens que demonstravam alianças com nenhum clã.

Sua aparição definitivamente chamou a atenção de Mu-shu, que pediu a Kaito que investigasse o passado da mercenária autônoma que rondava seu restaurante. Quando Kaito não encontrou nada de suspeito e uma ficha criminal pequena, nada além de pequenos delitos cometidos na adolescência e uma ocorrência por portar uma arma letal sem licença, o oyabun autorizou que Kaito arranjasse um encontro com a sua futura protegida.

Tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano, logo Mulan conseguiu a atenção do Oyabyn e por mais que Kaito, filho de Mu-shu e segundo em comando no clã Masahashi não confiasse nela, não demorou muito para que Mu-shu ordenasse que ela viesse ao seu encontro. Numa noite fria a aproximação do Kaito foi abrupta, o capanga apareceu em seu Honda depois do jantar no Grande Muralha e lhe informou sobre o desejo de o chefão querer recebe-la para uma conversa.

Aquele foi o Dia da iniciação no Clã Masahashi. A policial entrou no estabelecimento e viu uma mulher de cabelos loiros sentada numa mesa mais afastada da porta no canto esquerdo do restaurante. Mai-lin a cumprimentou e Mulan seguiu até a sua mesa no Grande Muralha. A atmosfera acolhedora e a comida dos deuses oferecidos no Grande Muralha não eram nem de longe os motivos pelos quais ela frequentava o local, contudo servia como um bônus.

Trabalhar infiltrada é uma tarefa árdua para muitos policiais, é uma missão vinte e quatro horas por dia. E ao ser abordada pelo clã japonês, Mulan sentiu-se extremamente nervosa. A entrada para o clã se dava por um ritual específico de iniciação, o homem serviu dois copos de saquê, um para o novo membro e um para o seu mestre. O chefe bebeu um pouco do saquê e Mulan fez o mesmo imitando o gesto, quando Mu-shu trocou os copos, Mulan teve a confirmação de que tinha sido aceita no novo clã. Mu-shu bebeu tudo, enquanto a iniciada apenas bebericou o saque que recebera do seu novo Oyabyn.

Dias atuais...

Ao invés de dirigir o habitual Honda Civic, Mulan estava guiando um Porshe grafite quando chegou ao clube. O automóvel estacionou entre a Ferrari e o Camaro, do interior do veiculo saiu uma mulher esguia, vestida com uma calça jeans escuro, camisa regata cinza e uma jaqueta de couro preta. O cabelo preso à meia altura por um rabo de cavalo deixava o seu rosto a mostra. As botas Ankle Boot pisavam com firmeza sobre o cascalho e a brita.

Aproximou-se da entrada e sua silhueta fora encoberta por uma figura alta e negra. Seus olhos penetrantes se depararam com o homem de terno preto que guardava a entrada do clube privado.

– Qual o nome da criatura mitológica que guardava a muralha da China? – perguntou o segurança.

– O dragão. – respondeu ela mostrando o convite preto com o seu nome em letras douradas. Mulan Tokesho. Ela sabia que o seu ticket de entrada para o clube era o convite e que no final da noite receberia um relógio de ouro que serviria como passaporte de entrada para aquele clube secreto. O segurança autorizou a sua entrada e passagem para que ela passasse pela porta do Cofre.

A passagem pela porta de metal marcou o inicio de um novo estágio em sua missão. Ela precisava se familiarizar com o local. Correu os olhos pelo clube e viu que a plataforma do bar continham diversos drinks coloridos que as garçonetes apanhavam para distribuir para a clientela do clube.

Antes de se sentar do lado esquerdo do palco, próximo ao bar, Mulan deu uma última olhada no palco em formato da letra “T”, o cano metálico brilhava com o reflexo das luzes do ambiente. As luzes neon piscaram e as atividades que aconteciam foram interrompidas com um anúncio.

“Detesto interromper, mas dessa vez é por um bom motivo, a apresentação vai deixar vocês babando. Recebem com carinho The Pillow Princess!” disse o locutor pouco entusiasmado. Pequenas manifestações foram percebidas pela oriental antes de o ambiente cair na escuridão.

As luzes se apagaram e os clientes do clube esperavam ansiosos a mais uma apresentação das artistas do Rabbit Hole. Aurora era a dançarina que havia se especializado em pole dance. Os cabelos cor de mel estavam soltos encostando-se ao cano metálico. Seu eixo centro corporal coincidia com o direcionamento vertical do instrumento de trabalho. A dançarina vestia um colant preto bordado com pedrarias imitando cristais Swarovski.

A música tinha como base um som transcendental, com apenas os primeiros acordes era possível se perder na melodia sensual. Com o quadril fez um movimento sinuoso que a levou do lado direito para o esquerdo. A mão direita agarrava ainda com delicadeza o pole dance. Sua mão esquerda subiu paralela a barra e o pé direito se elevou com um movimento de joelho. Num segundo movimento encaixou a circunferência do elemento entre a panturrilha e a coxa. O apoio inicial servia para ela iniciar a escalada que ela continuou com os pés. Quando ela girou os cabelos soltos cobriam suas costas.

Com a força do antebraço e ajuda dos músculos abdominais ela ergueu as duas pernas ficando assim de cabeça para baixo. O movimento apesar de complexo quando era executado por Aurora fazia parecer que fora realizado sem esforço algum. Em seguida ela apenas com o apoio da esquerda e da perna direita ela girou encantando a clientela presente. Na transição para o passo mais difícil de sua rotina ela pode ouvir alguns aplausos escassos. Suas duas mãos firmes no cano metálico levavam todo o corpo no sentido horário. E as pernas de Aurora abertas num ângulo de 180º demonstram toda a musculatura fortalecida e a postura excepcional que a atleta possuía.

Na finalização da apresentação quando Aurora saiu de uma combinação de uma inversão Split para um movimento final em que a artista deslizou em pleno ar até chegar a poucos centímetros do tablado de madeira. Aurora era esguia e suave, quando girava parecia flutuar, como se gravidade não a incomodasse. O que Aurora oferecia aos clientes era um espetáculo acrobático que misturava a delicadeza e a força. Tudo embalado por uma musica sensual e o ambiente erótico do clube.

Apesar de se apresentar no pole dance Aurora não fazia strip-tease, ela não via necessidade de complementar o numero já que todas as vezes que ela subia ao palco utilizava apenas uma peça de roupa. Durante a performance da dançarina Mulan não pode deixar de admirar Aurora. Ela sabia que a mulher de olhos claros era linda, mas nunca imaginou que Aurora seria capaz de mexer tanto com o seu lado emocional. Suas mãos estavam levemente suadas de nervoso pelo suspense do número artístico. E quando as luzes voltaram ao normal a dona do Porshe chamou por uma garçonete.

– Quero conhece-la – disse para a funcionária do clube que logo em seguida lhe ofereceu um cardápio com o preço do serviço.

– Quanto tempo?

– Uma hora no quarto privado com a Pillow Princess. – pediu a oriental.

[x]

Estava sendo uma noite como outra qualquer quando ela recebeu o aviso de uma apresentação particular. Não sabia quem poderia ser o cliente que pediu por seu serviço. Afinal Graham, seu cliente mais assíduo que durante suas visitas ao clube sempre deixava gorjetas generosas em sua cinta-liga, estava de viagem, portanto foi com estranheza e uma pitada de curiosidade que Aurora foi até a pista para encontrar o novo cliente.

Aurora já trabalhava ali há quase um ano, mas a introdução da clientela feminina a deixou um pouco insegura no inicio. Ela não sabia como deveria se portar, ela não sabia se deveria agir da mesma forma ou tentar métodos e passos de danças diferentes. A presença de mulheres em meio a tantos clientes masculinos fora recebida com alegria pela maioria das funcionárias que se apresentavam. Apesar da politica da empresa ser respeitada por ambos os funcionários e clientes, algumas queriam um pouco de diversão também. Nem todas elas esboçavam preferencia para os clientes homens, mas algumas sim. Talvez pelo medo de que uma mulher não seria tão generosa quanto um cara excitado. Com o passar do tempo o medo mostrou-se infundado, as poucas mulheres que passaram a frequentar o clube privado eram tão generosas quanto os clientes antigos e em alguns casos até mais.

Aurora observou a silhueta da cliente sentada que vestia uma calça jeans agarrada ao corpo, uma regata cinza e jaqueta de couro preta. Se o seu senso de moda estava correto, a cliente era um clichê ambulante. A mulher tinha em seus traços marcas dos seus ancestrais, sua origem chinesa era evidente em seus olhos puxados e nos seus cabelos lisos. Mas durante sua apresentação ela percebeu a visita de uma cliente em particular. E todo o tempo que a dançarina observava a outra mulher à esquerda percebeu que os olhos hipnotizadores estavam a procura dos seus.

Quando a dançarina de cabelos castanhos veio ao seu encontro, Mulan sentiu uma satisfação tremenda. E quando os olhares se cruzaram foi como se fosse a primeira vez. Aurora ofereceu a mão para Mulan e a dançarina guiou-a por entre as mesas, a sua mão tocando a dela numa familiaridade nunca antes compartilhada, mas que ambas sentiram.

Chegando ao quarto privado de número cinco a funcionaria abriu a porta. Mulan correu os olhos pelo interior do quarto, o espaço era suficientemente grande para ter em seu interior um sofá de canto, um mastro de pole dance, um carrinho com bebidas variadas, uma cadeira de metal e um sistema de som. A iluminação seguia o modelo do interior do clube, apenas as luzes neon forneciam alguma claridade ao local. A artista deixou que a cliente entrasse no quarto para depois fechar a porta.

Aurora fechou a porta, e por que a luz do lado de fora era mais clara do que a do ambiente interior fez com que admirar o vulto sentado na cadeira de metal fosse mais difícil. Assim que voltou a atenção para os olhos da cliente viu lampejar algo que lhe chamou atenção. E assim um minuto de silêncios se fez presente e os olhos azuis encontraram os orientais transbordando as mais diversas emoções.

De perto a dançarina era ainda mais fascinante do que em cima do palco. Enquanto a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros mexia no aparelho de som a procura de uma música, Mulan analisava as curvas da artista. A linha de seus quadris hipnotizou a chinesa que se deu conta de que aquela mulher lhe agradava e muito, e ela respirou fundo. A música do aparelho flutuava por entre os ouvidos da artista que involuntariamente umedeceu os lábios superiores. O ritmo cadenciado começou a preencher o quarto, a dançarina então se deixou levar pela batida sensual de forma que seus quadris acompanhassem as marcações da bateria.

Mulan sentada na cadeira de metal observou com mais atenção a mulher a sua frente, a princípio a dançarina não exalava confiança, porém a sua inibição inicial era um tanto quanto charmosa. Por alguns segundos a pose confiante que precisava ter deixou transparecer sua verdadeira persona ao invés do personagem que encenava e uma mulher tímida surgiu por baixo dos cílios postiços.

Então Aurora se virou e aproximou-se de Mulan, seu olhar meio acanhado e suas mãos tocando a cabeceira da cadeira de metal. Os pulsos da dançarina tocaram os ombros perfeitamente eretos da chinesa. Continuou a provocação inicial ao dançar em círculos ao redor da cadeira. Assim que formou um circulo completo os seus olhos captaram os olhos semicerrados e o que encontrou foi um olhar desejoso.

Mulan pulando toda a cerimônia do cortejo alcançou os quadris da dançarina, abriu as pernas e a direcionou para o meio de suas coxas. Em um movimento firme Aurora deixou a perna direita por fora e a esquerda por dentro. Inclinou-se de encontro ao quadril e não deixou nenhum espaço entre seu corpo e o da mulher sentada.

Quando a mulher de olhos azuis realizou o primeiro movimento de ida em frente Mulan semicerrou os olhos se concentrando nas sensações prazerosas da artista sobre si, especialmente a do joelho da dançarina tão perto de seu centro. A respiração de ambas aos poucos ia se acelerando e inconscientemente o quadril de Aurora seguia o rimo da música.

Mãos gentis acariciavam a lateral do corpo da dançarina, entre os corpos havia uma vibração contínua que queimava e provocava uma fogueira interior se acender. Sentir as mãos carinhosas sobre si, explorando cada curva de seu corpo fez Aurora perder a razão e única e exclusivamente seguir por extinto. Com ousadia mordeu o lobo da orelha da cliente e Mulan engoliu a seco. O hálito quente aquecia o pescoço alvo e os lábios rosados roçavam o lóbulo da orelha nua.

Sem ligar para as consequências de seus atos, Mulan beijou os lábios cor de rosa. A urgência do beijo explodiu com o primeiro contato da língua da cliente com a da artista. Aurora levou as suas mãos e as posicionou atrás no pescoço longilíneo. Mulan parou de ministrar as carícias na cintura da mulher de cabelo castanho e beijou-a na parte interna do pulso e ela sorriu em deleite com o gesto.

– Oi.

– Olá.

– Você estava me observando?

– Todo o tempo.

A conversa velada que estavam tendo trouxe alívio e descobertas. Para Aurora saber que Mulan veio observa-la lhe trazia segurança, mas sabia que a agente só teria assumido essa nova tarefa se algo mais grave tivesse acontecido ao seu colega e parceiro direto. Mulan sabia que a notícia da morte de Philip iria afetar Aurora, afinal eles além de parceiros contra o crime eram amigos. E numa tentativa de consolar a dançarina segurou o rosto meigo com as duas mãos.

– Você é única. – afirmou com convicção. – É incrível o jeito que você se move – Seus dedos passaram pelas curvas da cintura da bailarina e os corpos pulsaram.

– Mas há dançarinas muito mais interessantes por aqui.

Com os olhos fechados recostou a testa sobre a testa da cliente, os dedos delicados nunca deixando de acariciar a sua pele o que proporcionava uma sensação de conforto.

– Só tenho olhos para você – revelou mais um segredo na escuridão.

– Mesmo? – Aurora não consiga raciocinar direito, ela estava totalmente submersa no calor compartilhado entre os corpos.

– No começo eu achei que vinha ao clube cumprir uma obrigação profissional, mas agora o principal motivo, é você. – Mulan passou os dedos pelo rosto enquanto sua outra mão envolvia a cintura, para depois acariciar a costas onde uma pequena faixa de pele estava exposta. E Aurora sentiu uma fraqueza invadir todo o seu corpo.

A primeira música já estava acabando, mas a sessão de dança de colo continuou e acelerou o ritmo conforme a melodia da musica seguinte. Aurora empurrava o quadril para frente, fazendo com que ambas suspirassem alto. Ora traçando círculos de formato do infinito sobre o ventre, ora de encontro a pélvis e o colo da mulher sentada. Em um instante Mulan desceu as mãos até a bunda da dançarina e carregou-a até o sofá do quarto. O encontro de olhares acordou um sentimento indecifrável enquanto os olhos amendoados focavam nos azuis.

Mulan se lembrou daquela expressão nos olhos cor de oceano há dois anos. Fazia muito tempo em que ela tinha colocado os olhos sobre a agente. A descoberta desse novo sentimento não a assustava por que fora Aurora que a tinha cativado. Foi por que Mulan nunca havia se sentindo remotamente interessada em ninguém antes da mulher que dançava sobre si. Sempre fora controlada, contida e racional ao tomar decisões. E se orgulhava disso. Quando entrou para a Agência achou que seria fácil se distanciar das emoções. Contudo, viu que com o passar do tempo suas emoções lhe afetavam cada dia mais. As emoções positivas como Lutar pela justiça e proteger os inocentes que foram os motivos que a levou a querer ser policial sempre estiveram em primeiro plano. Mas naquela nova situação em que se encontrava a sua prioridade era proteger a mulher que fez o seu coração despertar.


End file.
